LOCKON: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by MapleRose
Summary: New from the factory: the LOCKON STRATOS unit. Read the manual to find out how to take care of your Stupid Sexy Sniper!


Author's Notes: The original idea of Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series belongs to _Teresa Green_. I've written a few of these for Gundam SEED characters, and now, I'm invading the Gundam 00 universe XD

Contains spoilers up to ep 8 of G00 season 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**LOCKON STRATOS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated LOCKON STRATOS unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your Stupid Sexy Sniper, please pay close attention to the following instructions:

-

**Basic Information**

**-**

Name: Lockon Stratos (a.k.a. Neil Dylandy, Gundam Meister)

Date of Manufacture: 3 March, AD 2283

Place of Manufacture: AEU (Ireland)

Genetic Type: Human

Height: 185 cm

Weight: Heavy

-

**Your LOCKON STRATOS unit will come with the following accessories:**

**-**

One (1) green Celestial Being-issued pilot suit with helmet

One (1) set of civilian clothes (green t-shirt, brown vest, jeans)

One (1) handgun

One (1) sniper rifle

One (1) Orange HARO Partner© unit (Limited time Only)

One (1) GN-002 DYNAMES GUNDAM

-

Please note that the PIRATE EYEPATCH™ is not included. To get it, have a TIERIA ERDE unit become immobile due to not being able to connect to VEDA™, and have your LOCKON STRATOS take the blow meant for the TIERIA ERDE. This will take out one of your LOCKON STRATOS's eyes, and you'll find the PIRATE EYEPATCH™ in your mail in a couple of days. Note however, that the TIERIA ERDE may end up attached to your LOCKON STRATOS after this incident.

Also, the HARO Partner© unit is included for a Limited time Only (ie with the first 200 units sold)! While the LOCKON STRATOS will function fine without the HARO unit, we recommend getting a HARO unit for your LOCKON STRATOS to ensure he runs to his full potential.

Lastly, the GN ARMS™ is also not included. To obtain it, contact the engineers at CELESTIAL BEING. Note that while it can be useful to certain programs that your unit can run, it may also be dangerous to your LOCKON STRATOS, particularly if he wants to use it to fight an ALI AL-SAACHEZ unit. More on this in the Unit Interactions section.

-

**Programming:**

**-**

The LOCKON STRATOS unit is generally easy-going, so he is willing and able to perform a variety of programs. If you ever have trouble getting him to obey you, tell him it's for the sake of changing the world and eradicating terrorism, or you can try to blackmail him using his family. However, the blackmail is only to be used as a last resort; he will obey you this time, but he will hate you forever, because he's very close to his family.

**PILOT:** The LOCKON STRATOS has very good piloting skills. With help from his HARO Partner© unit and his resolution to change the world for the better, he makes a very good GUNDAM pilot. However, please be aware of any GRAHAM AKER units, as he can make your LOCKON STRATOS confused with his words and actions.

**BODYGUARD/SNIPER:** The LOCKON STRATOS has very very good aim. In fact, he can snipe you from the other side of the Stratosphere. If you ever need to complete a mission that requires sniping, this is the unit for you. He is also good with a regular handgun, and can become a bodyguard if you need one.

**BIG BROTHER:** There is a built-in ONII-CHAN METER™ in the LOCKON STRATOS. It is usually activated by a nearby SETSUNA F SEIEI unit; but any unit, or human, under the age of 20 can activate the ONII-CHAN METER™. With this program, the LOCKON STRATOS will act in the role of a big brother, such as making sure you (or your SETSUNA F SEIEI) drink the daily recommended amount of milk, looking out for you, encouraging you, bailing you out of trouble, or listening to your problems and troubles. He will also act as a moderator and leader, making sure you get along with your siblings, or break up potential fights between your siblings, friends, or your MEISTER© units

**BARBER: **Is your hair getting long, but you don't have the money to get a haircut? Then have the LOCKON STRATOS run this program, and get a haircut for free! Please note that he will simply cut your hair; he's not a stylist, and therefore, probably won't do anything fancy with your hair like braiding or styling. Also be aware that your hair might end up looking like SETSUNA F SEIEI's hair, since it's the only style that your LOCKON STRATOS knows how to do. See the FAQ for more details on this program.

-

**Your LOCKON STRATOS has five (5) different settings:**

**-**

Laid-back (Default Setting)

Concerned/Caring (Onii-chan)

Angry (Locked)

Revengeful (Locked)

Ghostly (Locked, Irreversible)

Unit is set to Laid-back by default, and this is the setting he's in most of the time. In this mode, he is easy-going and tolerant, and may act as a team leader if need be. Unit will switch to Concerned/Caring mode when his ONII-CHAN METER™ is high, such as when talking to a FELDT GRACE unit or running the Big Brother program. Angry mode is unlocked when "terrorist" or "terrorism" is being discussed, meeting with or fighting any terrorists, or meeting with ALI AL-SAACHEZ units.

The Revengeful mode is unlocked when unit is gets very angry fighting with ALI AL-SAACHEZ. Once he's in this mode, you have to be very very careful, because it can easily unlock the Ghostly mode if you're not careful (for more about this, read the Troubleshooting section). When he's in the Ghostly mode, unit can only be seen occasionally by certain other units, such as TIERIA ERDE. Your LOCKON STRATOS will occasionally show up to them when they're having doubts about their life to give them advice and encouragement. Once unlocked, the Ghostly mode is _irreversible_, that is, you can't get him out of it! So be careful, don't let him go into Revengeful mode that will lead to Ghostly mode.

-

**Relations with other units:**

**-**

Your LOCKON STRATOS unit is friendly and nice to everyone. Well, everyone in the CELESTIAL BEING line of units anyway. But he is generally an easy unit to get along with, as long as you're not a terrorist.

**SETSUNA F. SEIEI:** The ONII-CHAN METER™ will go up when your LOCKON STRATOS interacts with this unit. He will look out for the SETSUNA F SEIEI, like making sure he drinks his milk, cutting his hair, disciplining him, and bailing him out during certain undercover missions involving a "Hamu-sensei". Your unit may get angry at the SETSUNA F SEIEI after he learns about SETSUNA F SEIEI's connections with the KPSA, the organization that killed his family. However, because the SETSUNA F SEIEI is such a Gundam-baka, your unit will end up forgiving him. The SETSUNA F SEIEI is also the unit you'll need to turn to, to possibly prevent your unit from being destroyed (See troubleshooting section for details).

**TIERIA ERDE: **Your LOCKON STRATOS often acts as a team leader, thus, he will break up potential conflicts that the TIERIA ERDE may start with other units. LOCKON STRATOS may get angry at this unit's unconcerned reaction to terrorism, but don't worry, he will control himself and won't do any real harm to the TIERIA ERDE. Your LOCKON STRATOS may end up protecting the TIERIA ERDE, by taking the blow meant for him. This might damage your unit, and cause the TIERIA ERDE to have sudden feelings towards him, such as guilt, gratefulness, and desire to protect him.

**ALLELUJAH HAPTISM:** This unit and your LOCKON STRATOS are good friends. They will often have casual conversations, and will work together on missions. However, don't be alarmed if the ALLELUJAH HAPTISM blushes and gets the wrong idea after walking in on your LOCKON STRATOS talking to a FELDT GRACE unit.

**HARO: **This unit is your LOCKON STRATOS's Partner© unit. He will always stay by LOCKON STRATOS's side and help him run many of his programs. For more information on how the HARO works with your LOCKON STRATOS, please see the FAQ.

-

**Other unit interactions:**

**- **

**FELDT GRACE: **This unit has a crush on the LOCKON STRATOS unit, after he comforts her when she was sad about her family. However, the LOCKON STRATOS probably views her as a little sister, and likely doesn't have romantic feelings towards her. But they're close friends, and she gains strength through his encouragement. The FELDT GRACE may be jealous of how your LOCKON STRATOS is also acting kind towards TIERIA ERDE, but don't worry, the FELDT GRACE won't develop any hard feelings towards TIERIA ERDE. This unit will cry if your LOCKON STRATOS goes into Ghostly mode.

**ALI AL-SAACHEZ:** WARNING: this is NOT a friendly unit for your LOCKON STRATOS. All encounters with him must be limited to a minimum if you want the best for your LOCKON STRATOS. This unit is the leader of the KPSA and is responsible for your LOCKON STRATOS's family's deaths, therefore, he is the object of your LOCKON STRATOS's vengeance. Although your LOCKON STRATOS wants to destroy this unit, and it may be best for the world if he does, please be careful if they ever interact. The ALI AL-SAACHEZ is a skilled Mercenary© unit, and is dangerous. Encounters with him will unlock the LOCKON STRATOS's Revengeful mode, and your unit may end up being destroyed or in Ghostly mode! We are not responsible for any resulting damages to either unit due to careless interaction.

-

**Cleaning:**

**-**

The LOCKON STRATOS is capable of cleaning himself. If for some reason he is incapable of cleaning himself, remember, do not machine-wash; towel-dry only, do not tumble dry. Unit may be dry-cleaned.

-

**Energy:**

**-**

Your LOCKON STRATOS unit is a grown unit, and therefore needs lots of food to give him energy. Feed him thrice daily with generous portions.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**-**

Q: I don't want my hair to look like SETSUNA F SEIEI's style! Can't my LOCKON STRATOS cut my hair into some other style? I'm not even asking for anything fancy here!

A: The LOCKON STRATOS comes programmed with the knowledge of how to cut one style of hair, the SETSUNA F SEIEI style. However, he does come with the ability to learn how to cut other hair styles. Please be patient and teach it to him. However, if you don't have the time or desire to teach, you can always buy the HAIRSTYLES FOR THE 24TH CENTURY™ chip from us for the low low price of $12414.99. Install that, and your LOCKON STRATOS will have the knowhow to give you many more options when running the Barber program.

-

Q: What's the HARO unit that came with my LOCKON STRATOS for?

A: The HARO unit is a Partner© unit for your LOCKON STRATOS. He will support LOCKON STRATOS when running the Pilot program, by operating the shield, making adjustments, telling him how accurate his shot was, maintaining the DYNAMES and so on. The HARO can also pilot the DYNAMES by himself when your LOCKON STRATOS goes into the Revengeful mode, and will try to get your LOCKON STRATOS out of that mode. Additionally, the HARO is your LOCKON STRATOS' best friend, and will offer him company. For more information on the HARO unit, please read the HARO Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual.

-

Q: Since the LOCKON STRATOS was manufactured in Ireland, would he be a good drinking buddy?

A: Just because he's Irish doesn't mean he likes alcohol. Besides, the LOCKON STRATOS doesn't like to drink too much, because he wants his head to be clear and unaffected by alcohol for when he needs to pilot or snipe. If you want a drinking buddy, we recommend you find a SUMERAGI LEE NORIEGA unit.

-

Q: Why is this GRAHAM AKER unit saying things like "I want to hug you", "I wanted to see you", and "You're truly a Sleeping Beauty" to my LOCKON STRATOS? My unit is very weirded out, and so am I…

A: Don't worry, the GRAHAM AKER is saying those things to the DYNAMES, not to your LOCKON STRATOS, since he is a bit of a mechaphile. Really, the GRAHAM AKER is just obsessed with GUNDAM in general, and said those things to DYNAMES because it happened to be there. It's nothing personal, and nothing to worry about. It won't turn into an affair or anything.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**-**

Problem: Your LOCKON STRATOS just went into Revengeful mode, and no matter how much his HARO Partner© unit calls for him, he won't come back. And you don't want it to lead to the Ghostly mode.

Solution: The Revengeful mode is generally irreversible. The mode wasn't originally planned as part of the unit's programming, rather, it resulted from an incident where the LOCKON STRATOS's family units were destroyed by a terrorist bomb. Anyway, there _might_ be a way to save your LOCKON STRATOS unit if he does go into the Revengeful mode: have a SETSUNA F SEIEI unit prevent him from going anywhere near the GN ARMS™, or quickly pick him up _before _the GN ARMS™ explodes if the LOCKON STRATOS did use it. However, your LOCKON STRATOS will still suffer from internal injuries, and will take a long time to recover, if he recovers. But the best solution is to _prevent_ your LOCKON STRATOS from confronting an ALI AL-SAACHEZ and going into the Revengeful mode to begin with.

-

Problem: Your LOCKON STRATOS's right eye is injured. You received the cool-looking EYEPATCH™, but you're worried that your unit's depth perception is going to be affected, thus his Sniping and Pilot programs will suffer.

Solution: With time and rest, your LOCKON STRATOS's eye will heal, with the technology available from CELESTIAL BEING. Contact a DR MORENO unit to help with that. In the meantime, run Sniping and Pilot programs as little as possible (if you can help it, don't run them at all). Your LOCKON STRATOS might be a little upset not being able to run those programs and might insist on running them anyway. If that happens, simple get a TIERIA ERDE unit to stop him.

-

Problem: The TIERIA ERDE unit has changed the password and now your LOCKON STRATOS can't get to the DYNAMES.

Solution: The TIERIA ERDE is just concerned about your LOCKON STRATOS, and doesn't want him to get hurt (because he feels grateful, and perhaps guilty, that your LOCKON STRATOS was likely injured because of him). We recommend that you take the TIERIA ERDE's side in preventing LOCKON STRATOS from accessing the DYNAMES so he doesn't hurt himself. If for some reason, you want the LOCKON STRATOS to access the DYNAMES to run the Pilot program (and possibly go into Revengeful mode), his HARO will help him.

-

With proper care and maintenance, your LOCKON STRATOS unit will lead a long and happy life, if you keep him away from any ALI AL-SAACHEZ units. He may even stop living in the past one day and live for the future. However, if you do end up losing your unit, there is the LYLE DYLANDY unit coming out soon complete with a "LOCKON STRATOS Replacement" program you can run.

-

* * *

Endnotes: LOCKON STRATOS is my favourite unit XD Hurry and get one, the HARO unit comes with it!!!! Somehow this ended up being really long.... XD And for those who are wondering, yes, I do plan on writing one for HARO, because HARO deserves having his own manual!


End file.
